


Wolfdog - Black Butler Edition

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Blood and Violence, Dimension Travel, Dog Fighting, Gen, Harm to Animals, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Romance, Slow To Update, Tags Are Hard, Wolf Instincts, Wolfdog!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: There comes a time when things change, even without anyone's knowledge. No one notices the changes, except the Reapers. However, one other knows the changes. And they just might be the one who's causing them.





	Wolfdog - Black Butler Edition

\--------

It was quiet. Birds and land critters were strangely silent, as if afraid. A large black shape moved weightlessly on the vast emptiness of grassy hills, measuring almost four feet in height and exactly six feet in length. Yellow eyes searched their surroundings, intelligent and eerily human-like. Large paws pressed lightly against the soft grass of the ground, barely leaving a mark. The figure was wolf-like in appearance, but showed signs of a domesticated dog. What was this beast, roaming the land in the early hours of the morning?

A wolfdog, is what it was.

Not any wolfdog, though. The wolfdog was you. Yes, you read correctly. In fact, it's in the tags, is it not? Anyways, on with the story. You had woken up when it was still dark, surrounded by curious little animals that scurried away when they found out what they were staring at. Now, the sun was only just beginning to rise, illuminating the space graciously. Not that your eyesight in the dark now was bad, but it still helped.

Why you became a wolfdog, you didn't know. Maybe it was fate's way at punishing you for something? You couldn't remember anything bad that you did. Or perhaps you were merely being toyed with, lucidly dreaming. It didn't matter now. With your improved vision, you caught sight of a small town. Happy at the discovery of civilization, you began sprinting towards the grey buildings, slowing down as you got distracted. A house drew you close, something invisible tugging at your very soul.

As soon as you jumped over the stone wall, five dogs began to bark, fearfully growling and snapping. The door opened, and another dog came out, colored almost like a German Shepherd. Dark eyes landed on you, before the dog yipped excitedly, running to you. Startled, you jumped back a bit. "Hello, miss!", he barked, tail wagging rapidly. "Um...hello.", you greeted back hesitantly. "What brings you here to Master's house? Are you hungry, perhaps?", he asked, calming down a bit. Before you could reply, your stomach answered for you.

He yipped again, spinning a few times before racing back to the door which was still open, trying to get someone's attention. Why did that dog look so familiar? The other dogs had not stopped barking, irritating you. You jerked your head towards them, fur bristling and teeth bared. A feral growl ripped from your chest out through your throat, shocking the others into silence. You raised your tail to display dominance, only backing down when they whimpered, crouching and looking away.

Hearing footsteps, you turned your attention back to the house, eyes widening as you caught sight of a man you'd never thought you would see. It was James from Black Butler. A soft smile was spread onto his kind face, holding a bowl of meat stew in his hands. The brunette got onto his knees, placing the bowl on the ground before holding his hand out for you to sniff, fingers curled so he could pull his hand back with his fingers intact if you decided to bite him.

"Hello, pup. I've never seen you around before. You must be new to Houndsworth.", he chuckled, pushing the bowl to you with his other hand. With a pitiful whine, you licked his outstretched hand after sniffing it, then you crouched down to eat what he had given you. You let him pet you, since it was the least you could do, knowing what would happen to him. "Good dog. I don't know why they'd say a black dog is a bad dog. You're very nice.", he told you. You felt like your heart was turning to shreds at those words. Once you were done, James took the bowl and went back inside.

You left, ignoring his confused and worried calls that followed afterwards at your unexpected disappearance.

\--------

You lingered about Houndsworth for a few days, occasionally circling the mansion where Lord Barrymore lived in. Whenever you got hungry, you went to James. He'd feed you and you'd leave. He tried naming you so you'd come when you wandered away, but you never responded to any of them. Not only because they weren't your true name, but because you couldn't stay only for him to die. One night, you couldn't sleep, so you went to find the brunette and maybe converse with Good Boy.

When you got to his house, you immediately went into the shadows to hide. A crowd was formed around his bloodied corpse, whispering about the demon hound and a bad dog. Not long after, Ciel Phantomhive and his servants came down. You couldn't watch anymore, so once again, you decided to leave. You wandered around for awhile, almost running into Pluto. Thankfully, he hadn't noticed you. You had walked for so long that you suddenly heard a commotion.

"James's dog has been found! The punishment shall begin!"

You bristled, feeling something horrible rise within you. They couldn't hurt Good Boy. They couldn't. They shouldn't hurt Good Boy! _Good Boy did no wrong! Good Boy is good dog! Good Boy is blood! Good Boy is pack!_ **Human blood should be spilled! Spill human blood! Spill bad dog blood!** **Spill all their blood.** _**KILL THEM ALL! KILL HUMANS! KILL BAD DOGS! NO HURT GOOD BOY! NO HURT PACK! HURT HUMANS! HURT BAD DOGS! HURT ALL! MAIM ALL! KILL ALL! EAT ALL!**_

You shook yourself, horrified at the sudden willingness to kill everyone. The wolf inside was scratching at the surface, wanting to take control and protect its pack mate. You raced towards the arena, standing on a hill that overlooked everything. A man was beating Good Boy with a stick, trying to make him let go of Barrymore's pant cloth, though he didn't know it yet. When the attack dogs were released, your body moved on its own. The wolf had taken over.

Time moved slowly. A loud noise that sounded like a mix of a distorted roar and an angered growl that only a wolf could produce erupted from deep within. Large razor teeth dug into a black dog's throat as he leapt towards Good Boy, a loud yelp escaping him. While loud snarls were escaping, the black dog was being shook like a ragdoll, screeches of agony ringing through the air. Once he was still, a brown dog was next after he tried attacking you, teeth locking into his ear and ripping it clean off. His cry was silenced as your larger mouth engulfed the sides of his muzzle, twisting his head until it snapped, frozen at an unnatural angle.

The other three you wrenched off your friend, showing no mercy. The crowd had been silenced, even the ever-so-cruel Barrymore. You stood over the injured dog chained to the wall, crouched over him protectively while growling at all of them. Blood coated your face and paws, painting a gruesome scene for everyone. It was quiet and seemed as if time had stopped. Nobody moved, nobody talked. Until an old woman cried out.

_ **** _ _ **"IT'S THE BLACK DOG!"** _


End file.
